


Bad Blood (But Not Really)

by thatSlytheringirl



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, CEO, CEO Byun Baekhyun, CEO Park Chanyeol, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Happy Ending, Humor, M/M, Mpreg, Smut, idiots to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25745800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatSlytheringirl/pseuds/thatSlytheringirl
Summary: Just a compilation of drabbles and prompts of how enemy CEOS Baekhyun and Chanyeol eventually married each other.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 6
Kudos: 156





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Request by ChannieHyunnie: Them fighting over who can sign this specific client to purchase the services of their company. Baekhyun decides to distract Chanyeol by getting him drunk and have sex so he'll be late for a meeting with this client the next day Only for Baekhyun to find out the deal has been made and Chanyeol won't allow him to leave his bed Cause according to him that's a reward getting to fuck his enemy in his bed

Baekhyun laughed evilly under his breath after he knocked on his enemy's apartment door.

  
He and his lifelong enemy, Park "Dufus" Chanyeol, had both been trying to struck a deal with a very important client. Sadly, Chanyeol got the upper hand because the client's daughter was infatuated with the giant -who could be attracted to him? Ew- and her "daddy" -ugh- did anything his princess wanted. Baekhyun was determined. He wanted that deal, not only because of the economic benefits of it, but also to win against his biggest enemy!

  
So he came up with a plan. Chanyeol and the client were supposed to meet the following morning -as he was informed by Jongdae, Chanyeol's secretary and Baekhyun's best friend (traitor, that fucker). To avoid that meeting from happening, Baekhyun figured he could get some alcohol in Chanyeol's system, just enough to get him a little drowsy, -but not enough to affect his judgement cuz Baekhyun was 100% against taking advantage of anyone, including his enemy- then get him to bed, have as much sex as necessary to drain his energy, and have him sleep in the following morning so he would miss his meeting.

  
And the sex part was totally not because he was horny and wanted to hop on Chanyeol's dick cuz they were enemies and wanting sex with your enemy is weird. So Baekhyun waited until Chanyeol opened the door and Baekhyun smiled, shoving the bottle of fine wine -because he has taste and not because he wants to drink the finest wine he has with his enemy- before stepping into the apartment without asking for permission.

  
"Um, what are you doing here?" Asked Chanyeol as he closed the door and followed after Baekhyun, who had made himself comfortable on Chanyeol's couch.  
"I was bored," he replied aa he checked his nails nonchalantly.

  
"And you had nothing better to do than to come here?"asked Chanyeol as he headed over to the kitchen.

  
"Annoying you is the best entertainment I can get," replied Baekhyun. Chanyeol returned with two glass cups in his hand.

  
Chanyeol served wine for both of them before handing a cup to Baekhyun. Then, he sat next to him and took a sip. "Hmm, alright, if you say so. But If you don't mind, I was watching something."

  
Baekhyun raised an eyebrow and turned to the TV only to notice Frozen was being played. Ugh, he hated that movie, especially Olaf, he was annoying and Baekhyun wished someone would just melt him already.

  
He didn't say anything and instead thought of a way to distract him further.

  
Baekhyun stared at Chanyeol, thinking of what to do next and noticed he was wearing Zootopia pajamas. Of course, he's a furry, how could Baekhyun forget. Either way, he didn't say anything and instead continued to think about how to get him to have sex with him.

  
"Hey, dufus, remember Kris?"

  
Chanyeol's face immediately soured. "Why are you bringing him up?" He asked. His eyes remained on the TV.

  
"He called me today," added Baekhyun, hiding his smirk behind the cup of wine in his hand.

  
Chanyeol turned his head in his direction and frowned further.  
"Why did he call you?"

  
Baekhyun shrugged nonchalantly. "He wanted to remind me of our old times together."

  
Chanyeol frowned. "The fuck? Why?"

  
Baekhyun shrugged. "He misses my ass," replied Baekhyun and noticed the anger in Chanyeol's face.

  
He saw Chanyeol down his cup of wine before serving himself some more and smirked. Chanyeol and Kris were friends, and Kris dated Baekhyun. It was something brief, just about sex really, but ever since, Chanyeol had grown to hate him.

  
"He's my enemy, traitor!" Used to say Chanyeol over and over, even after everything between Baekhyun and Kris ended.

  
If anything, Baekhyun would have to apologize to Kris later for lying about him wanting to get back together. After all, Kris was living in blissful happiness in China with his partner and always told Baekhyun all about how in love he was, which of course made Baekhyun happy. He deserved that.

  
Either way, ever since it all happened, Chanyeol couldn't bear the thought of anyone, especially Baekhyun, mentioning the guy. As such, Kris was always the perfect source Baekhyun could use to annoy his enemy. It was always effective.

  
"I thought he's in China," spat Chanyeol before gulping half the cup of wine he just served himself.

  
"He's coming back next week," another lie, but Chanyeol didn't need to know that.

  
"Are you going to see him?" Asked Chanyeol, refusing to look at him.

  
"Maybe," replied Baekhyun before he drank what was left of his wine.

  
Chanyeol simply nodded before drinking the rest of his wine and reaching for the bottle.

  
Now now, Baekhyun didn't want Chanyeol drunk, it would ruin his plan, so the smaller reached over and grabbed Chanyeol's wrist.

  
His enemy glared at him and Baekhyun smiled in return before pushing him back on the couch. Then, he straddled his hips and made sure to sit his ass directly on Chanyeol's hardening cock.

  
"Chanyeollie, don't get jealous."

  
"I'm not jealous," he grumbled with a pout.

  
"Then why are you angry?" Asked Baekhyun as he wrapped his arms around Chanyeol's neck.

  
"I-I'm not! I'm just annoyed because Kris is a traitor!"

  
"Why is he a traitor?" Asked Baekhyun as he slowly started to move his hips very slowly, almost imperceptibly.

  
"B-Because he dated my enemy and that's not okay!"

  
Baekhyun giggled at his reply before leaning forward and smacking a close mouthed kiss on Chanyeol's lips. "But it was s long ago and," Baekhyun got closer to his ear and whispered, "the sex wasn't that good anyway."

  
Another lie. Kris was a beast in bed, but Chanyeol didn't need to know that... Or that Baekhyun didn't enjoy it nearly as much as he enjoyed sex with Chanyeol. But he would never admit that because they were enemies and you weren't supposed to like sex with your enemy.

  
And well, if Baekhyun wanted to see his plan through, he had to get Chanyeol in the mood and the best way to do that was to raise his ego a little...  
"Well, it was better than with you."

  
Or not.

  
Angry sex with Chanyeol was much more delicious anyway.

  
Of course it worked, as Baekhyun had foreseen. Chanyeol grabbed his hips and stood up. Baekhyun squeaked and immediately wrapped his legs around his waist. Chanyeol headed over to his bedroom with Baekhyun in his arms and once inside he threw Baekhyun on his king size bed. Baekhyun bounced and giggled as he watched Chanyeol take his clothes off before doing the same to Baekhyun, scattering their clothes around the bedroom carelessly.

  
Chanyeol took control from the beginning, the way Baekhyun loved so much because he loved seeing his enemy angry and dominant... Because it was funny and not because it turned him on. Nope, not at all.

  
On that particular occasion, Chanyeol was wilder than usual, leaving Baekhyun’s lips swollen from his kisses and his body filled with bruises from his bites. He didn't give Baekhyun time to breath when he ate his ass like he hadn't been fed in months, tongue fucking him until Baekhyun was a mess from the orgasms that went through him without actually ejaculating -something that Chanyeol had trained his body to do and that Baekhyun loved.

  
He was a screaming mess, Chanyeol's name bouncing against the bedroom walls and most likely being heard by their neighbors, but neither cared. The neighbors were used to it anyway. "F-fuck Chanyeol, keep going or I swear I'll end you," Exclaimed Baekhyun as Chanyeol continued licking to his heart's content.

  
Chanyeol obliged, speeding up the movements of his tongue as his fingers dug into the skin of Baekhyun's thighs. Baekhyun grabbed Chanyeol's hair and pulled hard, making the giant groan against his entrance, sending shivers all over his body.

  
"You do me so well," moaned Baekhyun without thinking, throwing any hate he felt out the window to instead give Chanyeol compliments for his ass-eating skills.  
Right as Baekhyun felt himself about to cum a second time, his toes curling at the mind-blowing orgasm that was about to hit him, Chanyeol stopped his actions all together and sat back.

  
Frowning, Baekhyun glared up at the smirking giant. "Dufus, why did you stop?"

  
Chanyeol shrugged as he lay down next to Baekhyun with his hands behind his head and sighed. "I'm suddenly not in the mood."

  
Seeing red, Baekhyun sat up and glared down at him with more intensity.  
"What do you mean by that?"

  
Chanyeol looked up at Baekhyun innocently and shrugged. "I drunk too much wine and I suddenly got really tired."

  
Baekhyun was fuming because this wasn't part of the plan...whatever that plan was, he really couldn't remember in the moment. All he wanted was Chanyeol's cock. He was stressed and needed his stress reliever. But Chanyeol, as always, was being an idiot.

  
Huffing, Baekhyun straddled Chanyeol's hips. "Fuck you, I'll do it myself."

  
Chanyeol smiled and shrugged. "Go right ahead, Baekhyunee."

  
He didn't need to be told twice. He grabbed the bottle of lube Chanyeol had placed on the nightstand -strawberry-flavored because Baekhyun wouldn't have it any other way- and prepared himself fast. He was already loose from Chanyeol's ministrations anyway.

  
Once he deemed himself ready... Sort of... He raised himself on his knees, grabbed Chanyeol's cock and slowly sank into it, all while Chanyeol watched with an unreadable expression. It hurt slightly, as Chanyeol was thick and Baekhyun hadn't been nearly as prepared as he initially thought. He took a couple of deep breaths, keeping his eyes stuck on the wall in front of him to keep himself grounded.

  
He felt Chanyeol place his hands on his hips and run soothing circles on the skin. Baekhyun silently -!!!! - thanked him -because that's his enemy and you don't say thank you to your enemies. He took several deep breaths until he felt ready and steadily started to move his hips. He started slow until he felt fully adjusted before he sped up his pace. Moans escaped his lips as he jumped up and down with fervor, alternating with sensual grinds here and there that evidently drove Chanyeol insane, if the barely held composure in his features was anything to go by.

  
Baekhyun loved knowing he had that much control over a man like Chanyeol, who always held himself with a cold demeanor as a CEO. Baekhyun enjoyed the idea of knowing how to let him loose, that he alone could make him break his facade, inside or outside the bedroom. It was satisfying and it never failed to turn Baekhyun on even more during sex.

  
"You like that, don't you huh?" Asked Baekhyun as he supported the weight of his torso with his hands on Chanyeol's chest. "Bet you've never fucked an ass as nice as mine."  
Chanyeol shrugged, his expression turning bored all of a sudden. "I've had better," he replied.

  
Baekhyun knew what he was doing, Baekhyun was playing the same game after all, he wasn't stupid. Still, the reminder of who the better was and when it happened made his blood boil and had him eager to erase any possible trace of that person left on Chanyeol's body.

  
With more vigor than before, Baekhyun started to move, doing all the moves he knew Chanyeol liked and saying the correct words to get him going. It worked, Baekhyun was sure if the fingers digging into his hips were anything to go by. The smirk on Chanyeol's lips, though, didn't go anywhere, and that annoyed Baekhyun... A lot. He kept going, but Chanyeol kept that expression and it angered Baekhyun, so he returned to his original tactic. Smirking, he continued to move.

  
"Kris was better anyway."

  
That did the trick, of course, if the flame of a challenge that appeared in Chanyeol's eyes was anything to go by. What Baekhyun didn't expect was to find himself lying on his back with Chanyeol hovering over him and entering him hard. He started to thrust with fervor into his ass, the bed cricking back and forth from the relentless movements as Baekhyun saw stars. Chanyeol didn't slow down. Instead, he grabbed his thighs and pushed them as far as he could into the mattress, fucking him into the material like there was no tomorrow.

  
"Fuck fuck, you feel so good!" Exclaimed Baekhyun. Chanyeol's cock hit his prostate over and over in a relentless pace, driving him insane until he came...hard.  
He didn't stop there. Oh no. Chanyeol continued to fuck Baekhyun in every position imaginable, making him scream and beg for more until his voice had become hoarse, his throat raw and his ass sore from the ministrations.

  
"Did Kris ever make you feel like this?" Grunted Chanyeol in between his thrusts as he fucked Baekhyun from behind.

  
Baekhyun opened his mouth go answer, but the abuse on his sweet spot was making it hard for him to form any coherent words.

  
"Answer me," groaned Chanyeol as he grabbed Baekhyun's hair and pulled hard, lifting his head off the mattress in the process.

  
"Oh my- No no he never did! Only you can fuck me like this!"

  
Chanyeol didn't let go of his hair. "Whose cock is better?"

  
Once again, Baekhyun couldn't reply, but a slap of Chanyeol's hand on his ass had him screaming: "Yours! Yours is the best cock!"

  
With that, Chanyeol leaned over Baekhyun's back and licked the shell of his ear. "Remember that always, little pup." He planted a soft kiss on Baekhyun's temple. "No matter who you're with, who fucks you or who you fuck, no one will ever feel like I do."

  
Baekhyun could only nod. "Yes yes, only you!" He said in between sobs of pleasure, drool falling down his chin.

  
Chanyeol planted another kiss on his temple before he let go of Baekhyun’s hair and continued to fuck him hard.

  
By the time they were over, Baekhyun was too exhausted to function.

  
"I-I can't," he murmured with a silly smile on his lips, his mind filled with a relaxing fog as he felt his body floating on a soft, fluffy cloud.

  
"Don't worry, Baekhyunee," murmured Chanyeol in his ear as he held him close. "Just rest. You were a good boy tonight."

  
"I was?" He asked happily.

  
"You were, the best."

  
He giggled and closed his eyes, soon falling asleep in the arms of his enemy... The one he loved so much.

  
Chanyeol watched Baekhyun fall asleep with a fond smile on his lips. He waited a moment before leaning down and kissing his cheek. Then, he stood up, grabbed a towel from the bathroom, cleaned himself and Baekhyun thoroughly, before discarding of it and getting back under the covers with Baekhyun.  
He wrapped his arms around his enemy and pulled him closer, burying his nose in his neck and sighing.

  
"You're an idiot," he murmured as he chuckled. "My idiot."

  
++++

  
The next morning, Baekhyun woke up well rested and warm. He smiled and nuzzled into the warm chest under his cheek. He widened his eyes at that. Warm... Chest. Fuck! Sure, cuddling Chanyeol wasn't so bad, but that was Chanyeol, his enemy. Well, they'd done it before, you know? Just... Cuddling... As enemies... So maybe it wasn't so bad.  
He snuggled into Chanyeol, but not cutely, no, with hate because he despised Chanyeol.

  
... Until he remembered the meeting. He very slowly pulled away and sat up. He looked around the dark bedroom until he saw his pants lying on the floor on the far corner of the room. Carefully, he tried to get off the bed, but a sharp sting traveled from his ass to his back and he fell to the floor, his legs too numb to hold him up.

  
"You okay?" He heard a sleepy -and sexy, but like in a bad way sexy- voice say.

  
As much as he could manage, he crawled back on the bed and pouted. "You broke my ass."

  
Chanyeol chuckled and looked at him with fondness, but like a hateful fondness. "You weren't complaining last night when you were begging for me to destroy you."  
Baekhyun's pout intensified. "I hate you," he said before yes, he remembered his plan and smirked. He opened his mouth to give Chanyeol the sad news of his own success and the demise of the giant's plans when he heard Chanyeol's ring tone sound -because he knew it, but only because they're enemies and this kind of information was important for him to know.

  
"Hello?" Replied Chanyeol after he grabbed it.

  
He stayed silent for a moment before thanking Jongdae -ugh that traitor- before cutting the call. Then, Chanyeol put his phone down and turned his attention to Baekhyun with a smirk. "Guess what?"

  
"What?" Groaned Baekhyun, angry that Jongdae The Traitor had interrupted his small mental victory.

  
Chanyeol drew closer and wrapped his arms around Baekhyun's whisper. "I got the deal," he whispered in Baekhyun's ear.

  
Baekhyun frowned for a moment before realization hit him He widened his eyes and gasped. "What?! But how?!"

  
Chanyeol chuckled and buried his face in Baekhyun's neck. "I had the meeting with the client yesterday and today Jongdae got a call confirming everything."  
Baekhyun moved his mouth, trying his best to form a coherent sound, but nothing came out.

  
"Surprised, little pup?"

  
Baekhyun whined at that and hit Chanyeol's arm, but softly, because hurting your enemy was not okay. "But wasn't the meeting today?"

  
Chanyeol chuckled and shook his head as he looked up at Baekhyun. "No," he said. "Why? Did Jongdae tell you so?"

  
Baekhyun gasped when he realized what had happened. Angry, Baekhyun made as if he was going to get off the bed. "That fucker! I'm going to end his existence! Sly asshole, can't believe he would do this to me!"

  
Chanyeol chuckled and pulled him closer with the arm that was still wrapped around his waist. "Aw Baekhyunee no, stay here with me."

  
"I can't, dufus! I have a murder to commit!"

  
Chanyeol chuckled and buried his face in Baekhyun's neck, planting soft kisses on the soft skin. "The murder happened yesterday... When my cock destroyed your ass." Baekhyun gasped at that, horrified -but not really- by that statement. "Just stay here. I want to cuddle."

  
Baekhyun started to relax because, yes, the idea of cuddling sounded nice, but not with Chanyeol. He was simply lonely. Yes, that.  
Chanyeol trailed a path of kisses from his neck up his jaw and then his lips, pecking them over and over. "By the way, I talked to Kris this morning. Never pegged you for a liar, Baekhyunee."

  
At that Baekhyun blushed. "U-Um, Chanyeol..."

  
Chanyeol shushed him with a kiss. "It's okay. If you wanted my cock so badly, you could have simply asked."

  
Baekhyun huffed at that, giving up at trying to justify himself.

  
"I should still leave. I have work to do," he replied without much conviction since Chanyeol continued to plant kisses all over his face. "P-paperwork and m-meetings."

  
"Just call in a sick day," murmured Chanyeol against his lips.

  
"B-But I'm the CEO, I'm, " a kiss "supposed," a kiss, "to set the," another kiss, "example."

  
"One day off won't kill us. We're already so overworked."

Chanyeol wasn't wrong. They never took breaks.

  
"Please?" murmured Chanyeol against Baekhyun's lips and in the end, he nodded.

  
Chanyeol kissed him once more before standing up and pulling Baekhyun over his shoulder, making him squeak. "WHAT THE FUCK DUFUS PUT ME DOWN!"

  
Chanyeol smacked his ass softly, like enemy soft, making him yelp. "No, we have to take a shower first before we cuddle, shortie."

  
"Don't call me shortie!"

  
Chanyeol only chuckled as a response.

  
"I hate you so much Park Chanyeol!" Exclaimed Baekhyun once they were under the water, Chanyeol massaging shampoo into Baekhyun's hair.

  
"I hate you too, shortie," he said before he pecked Baekhyun's lips.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ChannieHyunee requested: then Baekhyun tries to sign another client but that client is too forward and tries to hit on Baekhyun but then Chanyeol who's at that club sees them sees red because he the only one who can press on Baekhyun's nerves. Protective Chanyori!

Baekhyun was ecstatic when he got an offer from another client, one that was interested on his company  _ only _ . It didn't come as a surprise to him that Choi Mingyu, an old acquaintance from high school, was the one behind the possible contract. 

Determined to see the deal through, Baekhyun asked his assistant, Sehun, to arrange the meeting with the man in the best restaurant in the city and to call his family's personal tailor to readjust one of his suits, since he'd recently lost some weight after his diet started to take effect. 

The night of the meeting, Baekhyun cleaned himself nicely, making sure to look presentable and professional. He knew what people said about him, about how he wasn't fit for his position as CEO, which had cost him many deals, but he'd still tried to keep his head held high. His parents always encouraged him too, reminding him that he was starting and that it was okay, he was slowly proving how capable he was and, whoever rejected him for whatever wrong ideas they had about him, were probably not worth a deal.

He took a deep breath and gave himself some words of encouragement in front of the mirror. Then, he stepped out into the living room where Sehun was waiting. The brat looked bored out of his mind and actually rolled his eyes once he saw Baekhyun. 

"Why can't you just, I don't know, order a cab or something?"

Baekhyun huffed at that. "A CEO like me  _ won't _ arrive to this meeting like that. It would make me look bad," he said. 

Sehun rolled his eyes. "Whatever," he replied before stepping out of the apartment. Baekhyun followed along.

The car ride was annoying since Sehun decided to replay over and over the same damned song that said something about a "Tusa" and a "a chica mala." It was catchy, sure, but annoying after a couple of plays. He tried to change it, but Sehun started to whine like a little kid about how Baekhyun was using him like a slave and how "you don't pay me enough."

That was a lie, and they both knew it. But Baekhyun wasn't in the mood to argue with him.

By the time they arrived to the restaurant, the damned song was stuck in his mind. 

He found himself humming it under his breath as the waitress took him the table he'd reserved. Even after he checked his watch, he kept singing it -or trying, because he doesn't know Spanish.

"Pero si le ponen la canción le da una depresión tonta," he muttered under his breath, unaware of the fact that what he sang sounded like gibberish...or a satanic invocation. 

"You should give up with the song already, shortie. Your Spanish has always been deplorable," he heard the annoying -and sexy, but like bad sexy- voice of his enemy say next to his ear.

Baekhyun glared up at Chanyeol from his seat. "Nobody asked you, dufus."

Chanyeol smirked. "I'm just trying to save you from public embarrassment."

"Shut up," snapped Baekhyun with a pout. "What are you doing here?"

The giant shrugged as he motioned at the table next to his. "I have a date with my sister," he said as Park Yoora waved over with an enthusiastic smile. Baekhyun returned the gesture because, unlike her brother, Yoora was actually nice and had always defended him from his enemy. "What about you?"

Baekhyun huffed. "Like I would tell you," he said as he saw Mingyu head over, following the waitress that had greeted him initially. "Now if you'll excuse me..." he said as he shooed Chanyeol away with his hand.

He noticed the way Chanyeol glared at Mingyu as soon as the guy arrived, and the way they stared at each other with disgust before they both took their respective seats. Immediately, Baekhyun started a warm conversation with the man, the two catching up while they waited for waitress to bring them the menus. After they'd ordered, Baekhyun changed the subject smoothly -the way his father had proudly showed him- and went right to business. Sadly, Mingyu didn't seem too interested on that and instead insisted on knowing more about Baekhyun's personal life. 

Immediately, Baekhyun had a bad feeling, but he shrugged it off, preferring to give the man the benefit of the doubt. Things didn't improve, sadly. The more the night advanced, the more Baekhyun started to understand what was happening. 

Not that Baekhyun was paying attention, but it was when Chanyeol stood up and left to the bathroom that Baekhyun noticed how Mingyu had been gradually moving the chair throughout the evening until he was sitting right next to Baekhyun. The smaller waas about to ask what was going on when Mingyu grabbed his thigh and started to rub his hand up, his fingers brushing his covered crotch as the man leaned closer. Baekhyun tried to push the hand away, but Mingyu stopped him, holding on to his wrist tightly and taking advantage of the position to finish invading his breathing space.

"W-what are you doing?" Asked Baekhyun. He tried his best to get Mingyu to let go without causing a scene. 

"Come on, Baek. You didn't actually think I wanted to make business with Byun Industries, did you?" 

"What are you talking about?" He asked, though he knew the answer already.

"I've heard you're a really good fuck," he murmured. He checked Baekhyun out before meeting his eyes again. "How you've gotten around with so many. I always wondered why."

Baekhyun felt his heart drop at the statement. Of course he would say that. He wasn't the first one to say it, or to approach him because of 'what others' said. Baekhyun had foolishly hoped that for once someone would want to trust him for his skills as a businessman. 

Usually, Baekhyun was the type that didn't stay silent. He was outspoken, fierce and didn't take shit from anyone. But Mingyu's comment and attitude were just like many others he'd heard in the past, comments that had brought him a mountain of insecurities that, to this day, haunted him and also continued to grow. As such, he found himself frozen to his spot, unable to move away and defend himself the way he  _ knew _ he could and had always done. Mingyu took advantage of this and leaned even closer, whispering disgusting words that Baekhyun had always hated to hear from  _ anyone _ that wasn't Chanyeol. 

At the thought of him, Baekhyun's heart filled with shame further because...fuck, Chanyeol probably thought that way about him too. Perhaps...that was why he still looked for him, why he sought out his body the way he did. After all, they were enemies. What other reason would he have? 

Before his thoughts could be any more contaminated, Mingyu was pulled away from him roughly and the scene Baekhyun had hoped to avoid ended up unfolding. 

"Get away from him, asshole," growled Chanyeol under his breath as he held Mingyu's shirt with his hands, pulling the man up until his feet couldn't touch the floor. "Don't you  _ ever _ dare come near him again."

Baekhyun stood up and tried to pull Chanyeol away from Mingyu. "Come on, Yeol, please just let him go. It's okay,  _ I'm _ okay," he said. Chanyeol didn't seem convinced by his words, but he still did as Baekhyun asked. 

Then, Chanyeol turned around and looked at his sister apologetically. "Let's go," he said. Yoora nodded and took Baekhyun's hand.

"Go and have fun with your whore! He's already used and dirty anyway!" Exclaimed Mingyu.

No one could've stopped Chanyeol from turning around and breaking the man's nose with one swift punch. Deep down, Baekhyun found it satisfying, though he couldn't fully enjoy the feeling due to the hurtful words the man had uttered. 

"Don't you dare call him like that again or I'll ruin your life," growled Chanyeol as he glared down at Mingyu, who was pathetically whining on the floor. 

Without saying another word, Chanyeol grabbed Baekhyun's arm gently and guided him out of the place with Yoora in toe.

"Did you bring your car?" He asked as they headed over to the parking lot. 

Baekhyun shook his head. "No, it's at the auto shop. Sehun brought me. I'm supposed to call him so he can pick me up."

"There's no need for that. I'll drive you. We just have to drop Yoora off first."

"Chany-"

"Don't, Baekhyun. Just let me take you home," insisted Chanyeol. Baekhyun wanted to protest...stupidly, of course, because it made more sense to have Chanyeol take him since they lived in the same building, instead of making Sehun drive over to drop him off and then go back home. 

Sighing,Baekhyun relented. He wasn't even surprised when Yoora pushed him to take the front seat while she sat in the back. The ride was silent with only the soft melody of the music playing on the radio filling the air around them. Baekhyun tried to focus on that, but it was futile. His mind was overthinking once again about stuff Baekhyun once thought he'd gotten over. He wasn't the type of person to overthink like that, or to bring himself down. If anything, he always tried to remain positive. Yes, there had been period of his life when he'd been brought down, and one incident in particular had been nasty, but he'd brought himself out of it. 

But he was only human and occasionally he succumbed to the poison that his thoughts liked to release. He didn't even notice when Chanyeol dropped Yoora off and only realized it was time to get off the car when Chanyeol shook his shoulder gently to get him out of his stupor. The elevator ride was silent, and Baekhyun was prepared to bid Chanyeol goodbye and to thank him before going to his own apartment when Chanyeol caught him off-guard by taking his hand and pulling him towards his own apartment. 

"Come one, Baekhyunee. Let's just cuddle tonight," he said, which made Baekhyun be filled with warmth because he knew what Chanyeol was doing. Baekhyun had oftentimes asked him to cuddle whenever he was sad without outright admitting his feelings. They'd known each other all their lives after all. Chanyeol knew him well enough to understand what he needed without either of them saying what exactly it was. Baekhyun didn't protest. He didn't have the energy for that or to hide his real feelings for the stupid giant who meant more to him than anyone else in the world, even if he would never admit that out loud.

No words were exchanged as Chanyeol took him to his bedroom, their fingers still entwined. TChanyeol motioned for him to sit on his bed while he rummaged through his closet for pajamas they both could use. Baekhyun wasn't one to wear heavy clothes to sleep, often preferring to sleep naked unless he was cuddling with Chanyeol because he liked to smell him while he slept. Not that he would ever admit that because Chanyeol was his enemy and ew. 

After they were both changed and had brushed their teeth -because yes, it's totally normal for you to have a spare brush in the house of your enemy-they moved to the bed, where they lay down. Chanyeol pulled Baekhyun into his arms and the latter snuggled into the giant's broad chest. 

"Are you okay?"Asked Chanyeol.

Baekhyun simply nodded, not wanting to speak about it. But he should've known better since Chanyeol was a nosy fucker that cared too much about him to let the matter go. Sighing, Baekhyun bit his bottom lip to stop the tears that had been threatening to fall since they were at the restaurant. 

"I..." He said and sighed once again, trying to stop his voice from breaking. "I'm just so tired of no one taking me seriously. As a businessman or as a man, no one looks at me like I'm worthy, like I'm good enough." He took a deep breath and blinked several times to keep the tears in check. "I've been trying to prove myself. To make the name Byun Baekhyun be a household of its own and not because of the family I come from, but nothing works. One out of two potential clients I get reject me because they think I'm a joke or because they want to sleep with me and I'm...so done with this."

He closed his eyes and breathed deeply as Chanyeol ran soothing circles on his back. Baekhyun appreciated that. "I just don't understand what I did wrong for everyone to think like this? What was so bad that has made everyone believe that I'm a useless whore that got the spot of CEO because of who my father is instead of the hard work I put into preparing myself for the spot? Because I worked hard, Chanyeol. I did! You know this!" He exclaimed as he looked up at Chanyeol. The giant nodded without saying a word as he reached over to wipe away his tears. "So why do they keep treating me like this?"

A sob escaped his lips, but he bit them to try to collect himself. There was more he  _ needed _ to say anyway. "I-I'm not a slut, am I?"

Once again, Chanyeol shook his head without saying a word. "I mean, I've only had sex with you and Yifan, so I don't understand Chanyeol. Tell, what did I do to deserve this treatment?"

Chanyeol didn't reply and Baekhyun wasn't expecting him to since, deep down, they both knew what caused everything...or who. Chanyeol and Baekhyun had dated people here and there, though neither had lasting relationships. And it was one of Chanyeol's exes, one he had when he first became CEO around three years before, that had grown to hate Baekhyun viciously.

Baekhyun never understood why. Or maybe he did, but he loved to live in denial. 

It got so bad that, when Chanyeol broke up with him, the guy had taken some of the nudes Chanyeol had of Baekhyun that he forgot to delete and spread them around in the press like wildfire. Not only that, but the guy  _ paid _ the press to make up stories of how the pictures had been for important businessmen and women and how Baekhyun had bedded them to get to the position he had. Of course, Baekhyun sued everyone who spread those lies, but the damage to his reputation was done. Instead of everything getting better, things had only gotten worse with time. More baseless rumors of him seducing anyone that crossed his path spread from time to time. 

It was so bad that Baekhyun had considered leaving his spot as CEO on several occasions- But his father and the rest of shareholders of the company, men and women who knew his character and his skill and who chose him for the spot not because of Byun name, but because of how prepared they believed him to be, refused to let him go. 

Chanyeol, of course, had apologized and tried with everything he could to make it up to him- But it was futile and they both knew it. Not that it was Chanyeol's fault anyway. Baekhyun had sent him those nudes because he'd wanted to and Chanyeol had them saved in his personal computer. Neither ever thought  _ anyone _ would do such a thing. 

"I'm sorry,” murmured Chanyeol and Baekhyun felt angry at the giant for that apology because he'd never blamed him. Enemies or not, Baekhyun knew that Chanyeol would never do such a thing to him. 

Baekhyun didn't say anything. Instead, he snuggled into his chest again, closing his eyes and taking a deep exhale of that characteristic scent that was so purely Chanyeol's and that had always comforted him.

"You're not a slut, okay? And even if you were, it shouldn't matter because you're one of the smartest and most dedicated people I know. Your sex life and the way you choose to enjoy it doesn't change that in any way," said Chanyeol. Baekhyun smiled. The giant always knew what were Baekhyun's cues so he could know Baekhyun was finished venting and he could finally speak. 

"All these people that keep rejecting your company and your offers because of baseless rumors are idiots who have no clue of the business opportunities they're letting go of," said Chanyeol. "Either way, they're not worth your time, Hyunee. Byun Industries is way above them."

Baekhyun smiled at his words, feeling his heart grow warm. Not only because deep in his heart he knew this to be true. But also because it was  _ Chanyeol _ who was saying it. He knew he could always trust the idiotic giant to be honest with him. 

"Besides, this ass," he said as he grabbed one of the plush mounds and squeezed. "Is mine only."

"Well, Kris  _ did _ get to tap it for a couple of months," said Baekhyun. Chanyeol smacked his asscheek gently, making Baekhyun yelp before he started to giggle.

"Don't mention that traitor! I hate him!"

"But aren't you still friends?"

"..."

Baekhyun pushed back slightly to look up at Chanyeol, who was looking at him with adoration in his eyes. A feeling that Baekhyun was sure was mirrored in his own.

"Do you feel better now?" Asked Chanyeol.

Baekhyun smiled -genuinely this time-, and nodded, "Yeah, I do," he replied before he puckered his lips. 

Chanyeol immediately got the message and leaned down to peck his lips. "Good, because I hate seeing my biggest enemy sad. It makes me feel sad...but sad like an enemy...bro. Yeah, an enemy bro."

Baekhyun chuckled. "So now we're not only enemies, but we're enemy bros."

Chanyeol nodded. "Yes, enemy bros that cuddle...and kiss...and fuck."

"Because that's what enemy bros do, right?"

Chanyeol nodded. "Exactly."

Baekhyun giggled before he kissed Chanyeol's lips again, a little deeper than before, and leaving a playful bite before pulling away. "You're so stupid."

"Shut up!" Exclaimed Chanyeol. He started to tickle Baekhyun, ripping bouts of laughter from the smaller as he demanded for him to take his words back. 

Eventually, they both grew too tired to continue. They started to make out lazily...as enemy bros, because that's what enemy bros did, before their bodies grew too tired to do that too. They remained silent, wrapped in each other's arms. Baekhyun felt Chanyeol's breathing slow down and figured he fell asleep, which was totally unfair. Even if deep down he was relieved his giant had managed to fall asleep, since he'd always had trouble with that.

To keep himself entertained, he started to hum that damned song Sehun had been playing in the car, discovering that he'd grown a liking to it. 

"Ya no tiene excusa, hoy salió con su amiga disque pa' matar la tusa, que porque un hombre le pagó mal," he murmured, or thought he did because his Spanish was deplorable. He kept going, butchering each letter with every word that he pronounced wrong and probably making the heads of the Real Academia Española have nightmares because of him- But he didn't care. He was bored. Sure, in the arms of his most precious enemy, but still bored.

"Hyunee, stop destroying the Spanish language and just fall asleep," grumbled Chanyeol sleepily.

"I'm bored," he whined like a baby. Chanyeol sighed at this and kissed the crown of his head before snuggling his nose into it affectionately.

"How can I help?"

"You could sing me to sleep."

Chanyeol sighed before nodding. "Okay," he replied. His voice started to recite soft words of affection and love -hate, affectionate hate- that he'd once written for Baekhyun...because that was what enemies did. 

Soon enough, Baekhyun felt his eyes start to droop. Finally, the world of dreams welcomed him into its warm embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a drabble about the nudes incident :)
> 
> My Twitter is strawberrypup04

**Author's Note:**

> My Twitter: strawberrypup04


End file.
